V1.0.0.131
(December 14th) ** (December 29th) * Snowdown Showndown 2011 skins |Related = * 1.0.0.131 Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1605294, http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1629966, http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=5744783#post5744783 |Prev = V1.0.0.130 |Next = V1.0.0.132 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Wednesday, December 14 (as announced). * * * * * * The following skins were also released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Thursday, December 29. * * * * (re-released for purchase in the store, released first in September 2011 as a gift skin for buyers of the November 2011 issue of PC Gaming) The following skins were also released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, January 2. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.131 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Ahri gains a charge of Soul Eater whenever one of her spells hits an enemy (max: 3 charges per spell). Upon reaching 9 charges, Ahri's next spell will have bonus Spell Vamp. * (Q) ** Ahri throws out and pulls back her orb, dealing magic damage on the way out and true damage on the way back. * (W) ** Ahri releases three fox-fires, which after a short delay lock on and attack nearby enemies. * (E) ** Ahri blows a kiss that damages and charms an enemy it encounters, causing them to walk harmlessly towards her. * (Ultimate) ** Ahri dashes forward and fires essence bolts, damaging 3 nearby champions. Spirit Rush can be cast up to three times before going on cooldown. * : Viktor blasts an enemy unit dealing magic damage, returning a portion of the damage dealt as a shield. * : Viktor conjures a heavy gravitational field that slows any target in its radius. If enemies stay too long within the radius of the device, it gets stunned. * : Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that cuts across the field in a line, dealing damage to any opponents struck in its path. * (Ultimate): Viktor conjures a singularity on the field which deals magic damage and briefly silences enemies. The singularity then does magic damage to all nearby enemies every second. Viktor can redirect the singularity. * (Innate): Viktor starts with a Hex Core that provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities. The Hex Core can only be upgraded once, and cannot be sold back to the store. ; * Stats ** Base health regen per 5 reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to .6 from .7. * ** Active base damage reduced to 10/15/20/25/30 from 10/20/30/40/50. * not actually implemented ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits untargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. * : cooldown increased to 7/6/5 from 6/5/4. ; * ** Shield strength increased to 80/105/130/155/180 from 60/85/110/135/160. ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 11. ; * ** Base damage increased to 65/95/125 per wave from 60/85/110. * : shield conversion rate increased to 35% from 30%. * : base damage increased to 70/115/160/205/250 from 65/105/145/185/225. * : mana cost reduced to 55 from 70. * : mana cost reduced to 125 from 150. * Updated recommended items. * : ** Base damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Now scales with ability power at a 0.5 ratio in addition to its 110% bonus attack damage scaling. * : ** Damage falloff per bounce reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Fixed a bug which caused Ricochet to cost additional mana on throwing the projectile. * No longer automatically acquires attack targets when idle while is active. ; * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. * heal per 1 fury reduced to 0.5/0.95/1.4/1.85/2.3 from 0.65/1.15/1.65/2.15/2.65. ; * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 525 from 510 * ** Will no longer randomly attack targets once a card has been picked and will not stop attacking if Twisted Fate is given an attack command or is already attacking a target. ; * ** No longer grants dodge. * : mana cost reduced to 125/175/225 from 150/200/250. * : mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 100/110/120/130/140. * : ** Mana cost adjusted to 60/65/70/75/80 from 75 at all levels. ** Total ability power accumulated from Baleful Strike is now displayed in the tooltip. * : mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : ** Base damage reduced to 80/125/170/215/260 from 90/140/190/240/290. ** Bonus health scaling reduced to 18% from 20%. * ** Armor and magic resist bonus per champion hit increased to 7/10/13 from 5/8/11. Items ; * Attack speed increased to 50% from 45%. * Chain lightning damage increased to 110 from 100. ; * Passive health gain cap reduced to 350 from 450. * Passive health regeneration per 5 seconds gain cap reduced to 10 from 15. * Health gain per kill or assist reduced to 35 from 45, minion kill reduced to 3.5 from 4.5. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds gain per kill or assist reduced to 1 from 1.5, minion kill reduced to 0.1 from 0.15. Summoner Spells * now correctly applies assists to the caster. Masteries * attack speed reduced to 1/2/3/4% from 1.5/3/4.5/6%. * – Improved reduced to 10% extra healing from 15%. * removed. ** Replaced with . ** It increases health regeneration per 5 seconds by 0.4/0.7/1% of maximum mana. General * The Winter Map has returned as a Field of Justice temporarily replacing the Autumn Map. * On Dominion only, characters with a "Zombie" state ( , , reanimations) will now start their respawn timers when their Zombie state ends, rather than when it begins. Undocumented Changes PVP.net * Play Again button fixed to work again. * Champions' info when selected from Champions tab in Profile completely revamped.http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=5559023#5559023 * Skins tab in the shop reorganized. ** The store icon for , , and shows their Chinese counterparts, possibly foreshadowing an update to their classic artwork. * was added into the game although he was unable to be purchased. He was made available for purchase on December 29. Champion * New animations for running, death, , and . Dominion * Slightly altered vision layout of the Crystal Scar by reducing vision bleed near the bottom choke points and increasing it near the top choke points. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=18447713 Hotfixes PVP.net v1.50 * Fixed a bug with Mastery Pages where players couldn’t remove points correctly. * Fixed a bug where players with low resolution monitors can now view the entire profile page on the new champion details page * Fixed a bug where some users could not purchase champions from the new champion detail page. Champions ; * ** Renamed to . * Lowered Augment Costs to 1,000. (The displayed price will remain 1,200 until the patch in early 2012, but the Hex Core will be upgradable for 1,000 as it was originally intended) * Fixed a bug where was not assigning the correct stats. * Fixed a bug where was not doing the correct amount of damage reported. * Fixed a bug where was reacting to . * Fixed a bug where the End of Game screen was reporting massive damage done values for Viktor. Items * Fixed a bug where would go beyond 350 bonus health on assists. General * found his holiday hat. * Fixed a bug where death timers weren't displaying the correct time until respawn. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.131 pl:V1.0.0.131 zh:V1.0.0.131 Category:Patch notes